Kurt Waldheim/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Kurt Waldheim - Walter Scheel.jpg| El entonces secretario general de la ONU, Kurt Waldheim (tercero desde la izquierda) en la ceremonia de bienvenida en frente del edificio de la ONU en Nueva York el 19 de septiembre de 1973. Los representantes de la República Federal ( Ministro Federal de Relaciones Exteriores de Alemania , Walter Scheel), la RDA y el estado recién incorporado de Bahamas. Fuente: alianza de imágenes / dpa / rh jhe Kurt Waldheim - Willy Brandt.jpg| El canciler Willy Brandt (izq.) es recibido por Kurt Waldheim en la ONU (26/9/1973). Picture-alliance / dpa Helmut Schmidt - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| Helmut Schmidt und Kurt Waldheim. Quelle: dpa/DB UN Helmut Kohl - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| Helmut Kohl (left) pays courtesy call on former UN Secetary-General Kurt Waldheim. UN Photo. Francia * Ver Georges Pompidou - Sin imagen.jpg| Apr. 07, 1972 - UN Sec Gen Kurt Waldheim & French president Georges Pompidou. Keystone Pictures USA / Alamy Stock Photo Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Sin imagen.jpg| French President, Valery Giscard D'Estaing with Kurt Waldheim, Secretary General of the United Nations. Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Kurt Waldheim - Pablo VI.jpg| SYND 10 7 77 UN SECRETARY KURT WALDHEIM MEETS THE POPE IN VATICAN CITY. AP Archive Juan Pablo II - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| Kurt Waldheim and Pope John Paul II in the papal library, 1987. Tributes España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| Don Juan Carlos se entrevistó con el secretario general de la ONU Francisco Franco - Sin imagen.jpg| Francisco Franco (Ex Caudillo de España)UN-Secretary-General Waldheim meets Generalisimo Francisco Franco at El Pardo during his state visit. Madrid. 12th June 1975. Photograph. (Photo by Votava/Imagno/Getty Images) Adolfo Suárez - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, Adolfo Suárez, que ayer inició su -visita oficial a Estados Unidos, ratificó en la sede de la ONU y ante su secretario general, Kurt Waldheim, los pactos de los Derechos Humanos. Nueva York 28 ABR 1977 DARIO VALCARCEL. El País Italia * Ver Giovanni Leone - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| President Leone (left) meeting with Secretary-General Kurt Waldheim. At right is Aldo Moro, Minister for Foreign Affairs of Italy. 27 September 1974. United Nations, New York. Photo # 119068. UN Photo/Michos Tzovaras Aldo Moro - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| Aldo Moro e Kurt Waldheim. belpaeselibri.it Giulio Andreotti - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| The Prime Minister of Italy, Giulio ANDREOTTI (left), is seen here as he posed for photographers during his visit today to United Nations headquarters in New York. Seen here with the Prime Minister are United Nations Secretary-General, Kurt WALDHEIM, and Foreign Minister of Italy, Giuseppe MEDICI (right) (19 April 1973). Credits: UN Photo (119067) Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Kurt Waldheim - Urho Kekkonen.jpg| El secretario general de la ONU, Kurt Waldheim, llegará en 1975 a la reunión de la CSCE. El aeropuerto era secretario general, con el presidente Urho Kekkonen y el embajador Joel Pekuri. De archivo: Lehtikuva Kalevi Sorsa - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| Kalevi Sorsa (left), new Minister for Foreign Affairs of Finland, meets with Secretary-General Kurt Waldheim at UN Headquarters today. 28 October 1976. UN Photo/Teddy Chen Reino Unido * Ver Edward Heath - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Edward Heath (left) and General Secretary of the UN Kurt Waldheim, chatting at a luncheon, 10 Downing Street, London, April 10th 1972. (Photo by Central Press/Hulton Archive/Getty Images) Harold Wilson - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| 1975 Wire Photo UN Secretary General Kurt Waldheim British PM Harold Wilson. Cootimagery James Callaghan - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| Gran Bretaña; Evacuaciones; Fuerza Aérea - Activa; Aviación; Edificios, Monumentos y Monumentos; Gobierno y políticas; Personalidades - políticos; James Callaghan; El Dr. Kurt Waldheim; Organización de las Naciones Unidas; Medios de comunicación. Movietone.com Margaret Thatcher - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher and Kurt Waldheim, the Secretary General of the United Nations, standing outside No 10 Downing Street. Europa Oriental URSS * Ver Leonid Brézhnev - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| About the visit of the General Secretary of the UN Kurt Waldheim to the Soviet Union. Net Film Fuentes Categoría:Kurt Waldheim